Poison Ivy, vines and Love
by TheLoveDov
Summary: After monitor duty,Poison Ivy,a femme Decepticon Seeker,decides to go for a flight down on earth instead of going into recharge.After being kidnapped for information by two Autobot seekers,she'll wish she did this sooner.JetfireXOC,CrosswiseXOC,TCXTB
1. Kiddnapped!

**This story is loosely based in the TFCybertron time period. It doesn't have the exact battles and stuff, but it does have the same characters. I'll try not to make Bud be so annoying! :D Enjoy! **

**I don't own Transformers, only Poison Ivy, Fleetwing, Fleetingstar, Duskstrike and Retro.  
><strong>

** Warning:Flirting, battling and some more flirting!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Poison Ivy's POV<strong>

From what I was taught, a mech and femme make a sparkling, three seekers make a trine**(1)**, and two opposing sides make a war. I wasn't taught that I had to sit in a dank base all day, watching the monitors.

"_Poison you got monitor duty. Poison you got patrolling. Poison you got monitor _**and **_patrolling."_

A black, light green and turquoise femme said mockingly under her breath as she walked the dimly lit halls of the Decepticon base. A light green visor and dark turquoise mask fit over her light grey face plate. Unable to see, her ice blue optics was glittering with annoyance. Her frame was slim but not frail.

_Poison! _

The femme let out a sigh. Her younger brother never used the comm. with her; they usually used their sibling bond.

_Yes? _

_I need to recharge. Hurry up and get to the control room. _

Poison Ivy, or more commonly Poison, sighed again.

_Okay. I'm coming. _

Poison quickened her pace to the control room. Reaching her destination, she walked in. Megatron, Ransack, Crumplezone and Thundercracker were all there. They turned their heads. My chin lifted a little higher and I quickly made my way over.

"Megatron."

"Poison" he said with a nod. Thundercracker had a little smile on his mouth-plate.  
>"Hey Poison. Took you long enough."<br>"I was getting my Energon."  
>"Recharge, here I come!" He exclaimed and excitedly ran out of the room, followed closely by Megatron and Crumplezone. I roll my eyes and sit. Ransack smirks.<br>"Hey Poison, I was thinking-".  
>"Leave, Ransack. I'm busy."<p>

He sighs and quickly left the room. Every since Ransack was recruited by Megatron, he'd try to hit on me every time we were alone. It actually was quite amusing, but I didn't let him set his hopes too high. I would not ever, I repeat, ever interface with him, even if my life depended on it. He was like, 10 feet smaller than me!**(2)** I roll my optics thinking about it.

_This is gonna be a long "hour", as humans call it. _

**One, agonizingly long hour later…..**

"Thank Primus that's over" I grumble to myself as I walk out of the control room. A small smile wiggles its way onto my face-plate as an idea comes to mind. I bring my servo up to the left side of my helm, activating the comm. system.

**.: Megatron, sir? :.**

**.: Yes Poison? :.**

**.: I finished monitoring. I was wondering if I could go for a flight down on earth. :.**

**.: Sure. :. **

**.: Thank you sir. Poison, out :. **

I let out a relieved sigh and walks down the corridor. Reaching the end, I open the door and run out, quickly closing it. Turning slowly, the beauty of the planet makes me become awestruck once again. Every time I lay my optics on Earth, I question my antics of becoming a Decepticon. I shake my head.

"Transform" I mutter softly. Parts begin to shift and hydraulics hissed. My thrusters activated and I flew towards the blue and green planet. If a human were to look up in the sky close enough, they would see an oddly colored F-15 Strike Eagle. Quickly breaking the sound barrier, I zoom over a slight canyon, not noticing the small activity.

**Meanwhile, at Optimus Prime's base on Earth…**

"But Jetfire" a whiny voice said, drawing out the name.

"Ask Optimus, Wingsaber" a white and green Autobot said without turning towards the mech.

"He said yes. He also said I should take you." Wingsaber said. He was silver and yellow. He also had wings and was heavily armed. The white and green mech turned towards the other. A red visor was fitted over his optics, hidden from view. A white mask was placed over the lower half of his face. He grinded his deeta's together and slowly nodded.

"Alright! I'll come with you." Closer inspection of his voice revealed a slight accent, one close to what humans called "Australian." Suddenly, two mechs came running in. One was yellow and blue, while the other was black and yellow.**(3)**

"Decepticon signal flying overhead!" the blue and yellow one shouted. The two mechs nodded and ran towards the launch bay.

**And back to Poison Ivy…. **

Transforming to my bi-pedal mode, my mask slowly pulled away and my visor also pulled back. Still using my thrusters, I continue forwards and land. My servo slowly reaches up to my face. I trace a long scar that started above my left optic, went around (outside wise), went under my nose and stopped below my lips. Smaller scars branched off of the main one, making it look rugged. It was one of the two reasons why I had both a visor and mask. My optics trailed down to the ground. A sudden noise makes me flinch. My mask and visor go back to their respected places and I spin around. Two human planes were flying towards me. An A-10 Warthog fighter jet and An-225 Cossack Transport Plane were flying close enough to each other to raise suspicion from me. My scanner suddenly started to go off.

**/Autobots are in the area./ **

"Slag" I growl to myself. The fighter jet transformed first, followed by the Cossack. They both landed next to each other.

"You're the Decepticon?" The jet questioned. I slowly nodded. My optics winded as I actually look at the green and white Cossack.

_Is this Jetfire, the one Thundercracker also has bitter comments about? _

I chuckle a little at the though.

_Wait, you're meeting an Autobot? _

I flinch, surprised.

_Whoops. Hi Thundercracker…_

_What do you mean whoops? You're meeting the Autobots? I'm coming to get you! _

I groan softly and actually face-palm. The fighter jet looks a little confused.

"Who are you?" Jetfire asks. His accent surprises me a little but I shake it off.

"I'm Poison Ivy of the Decepticon army."

_Do not fight them. _

_Why would I?_

_I'm just saying. _

"Little brother's suck" I growl to myself.

"Little brother?" I hear the fighter jet question. I look up and smirk under my mask.

"I got a little brother who's over protective. Both of you know him" I say both out loud and in my head.

_Hey!_

I snicker, making them both confused. My arms cross, I finally decide to get the thought that was nagging me off my mind (other than Thundercracker, of course).

"Why were you chasing me?"

They both look at each other, then back at me. The one who speaks was Jetfire this time.

"You activated our sensors." My thrusters accidentally start to heat up. A sudden rush of emotions rush over me but I try to ignore it. The fighter jet suddenly jumps from the side and tackles me. A small squeak of surprise escapes my mouth.

"We're not going to hurt ya, Optimus just wants to talk" Jetfire says, stepping towards us. I was on my stomach with the jet on my back with my hands.

"No, I'm fine" I growl.

_Thundercracker! _I shriek into our bond.

_What?_

_I'm being kidnapped by the two Autobots! Help me! _

_I'm coming! _

The jet started to pull me up. As soon as I was on my pedes, I whipped around and ran about two steps. Aftermath was slamming right into Jetfire. He didn't even move. But instead, I staggered back. Aftermath to that? Another slam into the other mech. I let out a hiss of pain as my wings collide with his chest. Luckily, he was a little surprised and staggered a little bit, giving me a chance to jump to the side.

"Cyber-key power!" I say loud enough for them both to hear. The Cyber-key comes down and connects with me, leaving me feel more energized. Two knifes extend out of my wrist. I grab the knife from left. Both were black with light green and turquoise tips. I twirl it on my fingers for a few seconds and flick my wrist, sending it towards Jetfire. Instead of hitting him dead on, the knife shifts upwards halfway towards him and nicks him in the chest. The knife comes back and I catch it. It starts to morph and it ends up disappearing into my wrist. The other knife also gets flicked towards a now standing Wingsaber (I had just decided to remember what his name was), having the same effect on him as Jetfire. Instead of leaving them in pain, it left them in shock. I smirk, but it fades as Jetfire decides to call on his Cyber-key.

"**Turbine winds!"** The winds sent me flying about 10 feet, making me fall to one knee. The wind had kicked up a large branch which had connected with the left side of my helm. I glance up hearing them walking towards me. I force myself to my pedes but I start to sway.

"Stay…stay away from me" I say softly, touching my helm.

"We weren't going to hurt you. Then you decided to run and hurt _us_" Wingsaber says. I roll my optics, not that they could see them.

"And what? It hurts? You poor sparklings. Next time I'll aim for your helm" I hiss. The pain in my helm starts to dim.

_Where the frag are you Thundercracker?_

Nothing.

Pain, anger and fear all mix into one thought.

_And to think, I was hatched an Autobot. _

I growl as Jetfire tries to advance one me. Trying to step back, a tree blocks my way.

"Slag" I say softly. They both start to advance on me and I do the only thing possible. I start to scream for my younger brother.

"Thundercracker! Thundercracker! Thunder-"I get cut of as my Jetfire presses a digit to the side of my helm and my battle mask draws back. His hand claps down on my lips, muffling any sound.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you anymore." He then pulls me away from the tree and twists me around. While Wingsaber walks away to comm. someone, Jetfire pulls me to his chest, keeping his hand on my mouth and his arm snaking around my waist. Can you say surprised? A small whimper emits from my vocalizer.

_Oh Fleetwing, save me. _

"You're going to be fine Poison." Oh so he's trying to soothe me. Nice try buddy. I was already panicking, and my comm. wasn't working.

_Primus hates me. _

"You're going to be fine" he tries to soothe. His arm around my waist loosens. He then moves it to my wing and softly puts him hand on it. A small sound of surprise makes him softly chuckle.

_Um, doesn't he know that the most sensitive—oh. _

A shiver runs through my body as he gently touches it.

"Calm down. You'll be fine" he whispers into my right audio-receptor. He began to trace the designs on my wings. I feel a little uncomfortable by the action and I draw in a sharp breath. He stops and wraps his arm around my waist again.

"Sorry" he murmurs." Trying not to draw his attention, I slowly wiggle my arm out of his grasp. But of course, he noticed and let go of my waist, now grabbing my hands behind my back. I growl and attempt to bite his digits which were still wrapped around my mouth.

"Quite feisty, 'eh?" Wingsaber comes back.

"Vector Prime is using his portal thing**(4)**. I'll come in a few minutes."

I growled under my breath as Jetfire and Wingsaber pushed me through a green portal. They let me go first. My mask had slipped back on my face as soon as Jetfire had let me go.

"Primus" I mutter. We had, literally, stepped out of thin air and into the Autobots control room. Five mechs turned as we stepped down. Knowing only three of the mechs names, I glance back and forth.

"Who are you?" I recognize the voice as the one and only Optimus Prime. All that met him was silence. A younger mech, Hotshot, growls.

"You'd better answer him, Decepticon." I glare.

"Why should I give you the pleasure of knowing my- "I suddenly stop as Thundercracker says something on the bond.

_Speak to Fleetwing. _

My helm tilts a little and decides to try out me and Fleetwing's bond.

_Fleetwing? _

A flood of emotions washes over me. Sadness, pain and most of all, forgiveness.

_Poison, I'm sorry. _

_What's happening? _

_I'm going offline. _

My chassis freezes and my breath hitches.

_A stray shot from Megatron and Optimus' fight hit me while I was trying to protect Brimstone on Jungleplantet. They're making me a new body but I probably won't remember anything. Make me remember, Poison._

_You can't leave me Fleetwing. You can't leave us! _

_I know. I'm sorry. You make me remember Poison. You make me. Good-bye_

His goodbye was soft. Knowing he was gone, I lower my helm in sadness.

"Goodbye" was my soft reply. Only three out of the seven mechs heard.

"_Well?_" Hotshot growls.

My helm whipped around and I glared.

"Why should I give my destination to the mech who _just _offlined my brother?" I snarl. My body turns towards Optimus.

"You killed him. You and Megatron will pay for this war, this war that have given sorrow and suffering to all." Optimus seems a bit confused and saddened.

"I'm sorry for you're lost, but I assure you, it wasn't my fault." I sneer, even if they couldn't see any of my emotions.

"Your shot missed your mark. My brother jumped in front of Brimstone. It hit him close to the spark chamber. My brother was an honorable mech, unlike Megatron. He died a slow death." Optimus' face falls.

"What was his name?"

Finally deciding to give in, I answer.

"My name is Poison Ivy; my brothers _were_ Fleetwing and _are _Thundercracker." All of the mechs seem to stiffen in shock.

"Fleetwing? Thundercracker?" the older looking mech says.

"You're an assassin" Hotshot quickly realizes.

"They taught me to make death quick. No one deserves a slow death. But such things happen now" my calm filled voice sounds unusual in our conversation. My mech creator, Fleetingstar, had also been killed like his son. Fleetingstar had been killed slowly. There hadn't been enough materials and enough time.

"You're probably wondering why you're here" Optimus suddenly states.

"I won't defect the Decepticons."

"We need information" a mech with 'copter blades on his back, says.

_Give them clues. Not enough to kill your brother_

A soft voice echoes inside my helm. Most Decepticons had red optics. I had a visor for more than one reason. I was sparked an Autobot. Fleetwing had also been sparked an Autobot; unlike Thundercracker, who had been sparked a Decepticon. My Autobot programming would try and help out every once and a while. Either risk getting my younger brother killed or having to deal with annoyed Autobots. Rather deal with the latter.

"How about NO?" Wingsaber and Hotshot growl in unison. I was getting a vibe that these two weren't very patient. A smirk appears under my mask. The black and yellow mech finally speaks up.

"You'll probably stay here for a few solar cycles, then." His voice sounded close to a human Czech.

"Why do all the Autobots get the cool accents" I groan softly. He must have heard me because he smiles.

"We are, how you say, gifted. I'm Crosswise." Seeing Crosswise as a friendlier mech, I send him my invisible smile. Maybe staying here wasn't going to be too bad. Hotshot suddenly snorts.

"Are you trying to be friends with her Crosswise?"

"Hotshot, stand down" Optimus interrupts. Hotshot glares at me and storms out of the room.

"Very brash and impatient" I say coldly. Vector Prime and the 'copter turn towards me.

"Hotshot thinks of Decepticons as evil and merciless." Finally taking in what he looked like, my optics winded. An ancient 'bot. So this was the old mech Thundercracker also mocked in battles. Noticing I had no statiss cuffs on, I place my servo on my hip.

"I apologize for my little brother's actions. He is the punching bag of the Decepticon army so he has a lot of stress." The 'Copter 'bot finally decides to introduce himself.

"Name's Evac. Why haven't we seen you on the battlefield before?" A small sigh escapes.

"Megatron likes having his assassins in top condition. This means no fighting; only training. Only when I was needed, was when I was called in to **kill**."

Crosswise and Evac's optics winded. I turn towards Optimus, idea's sprouting in my processor.

"Am I a prisoner or a guest?" My optics flicker towards the doorway. It was my only exit. All I had to do is knock either Crosswise or Vector Prime over and I was home free. I smirk and my optics narrow.

"You should have treated me like a prisoner" I hiss and lunges at Crosswise, barreling him over. My pace turns into a sprint as I go towards the door. It opens and I continue to run. Startled shouts and running pede-steps just make me go faster. Deciding to hide, I whip my helm around for a nano-second, catching sight of Crosswise and Jetfire running. Crosswise seemed a little pissed. Suddenly the storage room came into view. Pushing myself further, I race in and hide behind some large crates. My visor slips off. It would usually tint my vision. My mask slips off also, but no reason behind that. Jetfire and Crosswise race in. My intakes quiet. They glance over at my hiding spot and start striding towards me. I start going into panic mode as Crosswise stops and walks back over to the door, only Jetfire coming towards me. I stand and try to run but I get slammed into a wall. Jetfire had pinned me. My denta were bared.

"Let me go!"

"No" he says ever so softly. Since my arms were pinned, I attempt to knee him but he just moves closer. I almost helm-butt him but he moves his helm to the side.

"Maybe you should stop fighting?"

I growl. I hated being this close to a mech, a handsome one at that. Only once had I fallen in love, and he had broken my spark. But this mech seemed weirdly different. Yet smugness seemed to radiate off of him because of his 'catch.'

"This is a routine?" my growl was sarcastic.

"Yes it is."

Just hearing his voice, I knew he was smirking. My mask seemed to be jammed. Damn it.

"Little problem?" he asked innocently. He kept moving closer, inch by inch.

"Are you flirting with me?"**(5)** Shock was evident in my voice. Both fear and uneasiness erupts in the pit of my tank. What has I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>(1):<strong>Poison Ivy is in Duskstrike and Retro's Trine. Duskstrike is a femme and Retro is a mech.

**(2):** You ever notice how freaking small Ransack is?

**(3):** The yellow and blue one is Scattershot and the black and yellow one is Crosswise.

**(4):**What is it called?

**(5):**Why yes, Poison, he is flirting with you. I decided to show Jetfire as the sexy mech he is. :D

**Thank you! **

**Poison: Wait! Are you going to just keep me like this?**

**Me: Yup! Bye! *Walks away from Jetfire pinning Poison Ivy to the wall, while snickering***

**Jetfire just looks confused as he watches me. **

**Jetfire: WTP?(What the Pit)  
><strong>


	2. The end of a wonderful day

**Hello everyone! This update is real short, sorry. I've been having major cases of Writers block, plus basketball, homework, and dating. Thank you for my ONE reviewer for the last chapter. I was slightly disappointed, but happy at the same time. At least one person likes this story enough to actually say something about it. Thank you exoduselita for reviewing! **

**Solar Cycle:day? **

**Warning:Cybertronian swearing, mysterious voices inside of a helm, showing of protoform.**

**Me:Duskstrike would you care to do the Disclaimer. **

**Duskstrike: Sure! TheLoveDov doesn't own Transformers Cybertron or any of the characters, besides her Oc's, including myself. Also, Lea may be brutally poked by Poison Ivy if you don't review. Thank you!**

**Me: Don't let me get poked!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jetfire POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The second that fragging femme said those words; my processor went into panic mode. I couldn't move fast enough as she launched herself onto Crosswise. She quickly regained her balance and sprinted to the automatic door. Crosswise and I glanced at each other and ran after her. Something about her reminded me of my past love. My one sparkmate. But this femme… She seemed so much like her. How I missed my love. It made my spark retch every time I thought about her. My spark felt like the first I met my sparkmate. Complete. Yet, I felt like I was betraying her soul. My love had disappeared one night. That night had been the end for me. I had tried to keep my spirits up for all that had happened. I shook my head as I watch Poison Ivy dart into the storage room. Crosswise and I follow. He stays at the doorway. I stride towards her hiding spot. Poison Ivy pokes her head up and tries to dash away. I pin her to the wall. Both her visor and mask were off. A scar slipped around her optics, under her nose and trailed under her mouth, over her lip in the process. I notice her optics. Instead of having Decepticon red optics they were Autobot blue.<p>

"Let me go!" she snarls. My reply was soft, for she reminded me so much of my lost love.

"No."

It must have surprised her for a moment. She then attempts the knee me. I just move closer. She was close to helm-butting me but I move my helm to the side instead.

"Maybe you should stop fighting?" I feel a little smug for myself. She was a pretty fast femme, sleek. A seeker too. There weren't very many femme seekers.

"This is a routine?" she growls sarcastically.

"Yes it is." I smirk. Her mask was jammed.

"Little problem?" I ask as innocently as possible. I move a little closer to her.

"Are you flirting with me?" Shock was evident in her voice, making me smirk further more. _Was_ I flirting with her?

"You tell me? Are you really who you say? Are you really Poison Ivy? "

* * *

><p><strong>Poison Ivy POV<strong>

* * *

><p>His question startles me. Am I really myself? What kind of question was that?<p>

_You are only half Poison Ivy. The other half is me._

_Who are you then? _I ask myself

The voice chuckles.

_Only time will tell, my holder. _

The voice startles me further. First; I'm not who I think I am, and second: I'm a holder? What the pit was a Holder? As humans call it, FML**(1)**. My optics trail to Jetfire's face plant. I stare into his visor and sees golden optics. My visor suddenly slips back on. Something sparks inside my helm and I flinch. Jetfire's optics. They were so familiar. Why did it seem like I've seen them before? A picture flickers across my visor for a nanokilk. I could only see the three colors and the face. The three colors were white, red and golden…Golden optics. If I could draw back, I would've. What was happening to me? Why did it feel like my Autobot programming voice was something else?

_Because it isn't your Autobot Programming. It's me. _

_But who are you? _

The voice chuckles again.

_Jetfire will tell you. He knows me. _

I frown.

The voice suddenly starts to talk again.

_I picked you for a good reason. You had mercy, Autobot energon**(2)**, and good personality. You're a seeker, something I wanted for him. You must trust the Autobots, they were my good friends, before I died. Jetfire needs someone to heal his wounds. Be that one. _

The voice stops. My optics goes to Jetfire's faceplate again. He looks at me confused.

Crosswise interrupts.

"Optimus says to take her to the room next to yours. Just in case, you know, she tries to escape again." Jetfire nods and grabs a hold of my arm, dragging me over to Crosswise. He gets the clue and grabs my other arm.

"Lemme go!" I snarl with new found stubbornness.

_Don't fight them! You'll understand soon, Poison. Jetfire is a good mech. You have nothing to worry about. _

"Slow down would you?" I ask quietly. Crosswise looks at me for a second. What I see in his visor scares me. Pity is what I see. Never have I been pitied. Along with pity was sympathy and mercy. Maybe it was just that I was a femme.

Never had I been a matchmaker before but Duskstrike would look good with Crosswise. I shake my helm slightly. My trine had been separated a few orns ago. I missed them, I really did. Duskstrike's bubbly attitude would make both me and Retro want to kill her and Retro's constant tinkering with something would piss Duskstrike off. They both had their own little quirky habits. Duskstrike was a small femme, but larger than Ransack. She had been light silver with black and red breast and pelvic plating. Before we were separated, she would sometimes brag that she wanted to get a battle mask. Retro had been mostly green with blue accents. He had had a blue visor but you could easily see his red optics.

"Hey."

My helm shakes a little and I glance up. Jetfire led me into a dark room and let me go. I glared at him from behind my visor. He glances at me. From some weird reason, I knew he was smiling at me.

"Aft." He starts to chuckle. Yup, he was smiling. Continuing to glare, I watch him stiffen and then groan.

"Come on" he said with a sigh and tries to grab my arm again. But before he can, I jump away.

"I'm not going any where with you, until my mask is not jammed." He sighs again.

"Fine." Instead of going towards my arm, his hands go to my faceplate. I growl as one of his digits accidentally slides on part of my scar.

"You know, you can bring it down manually?" he murmurs. Thinking, I mentally slap myself. I manually put my mask down and roll my optics. It amazed me how oblivious I could be sometimes**(3)**. Jetfire chuckles again and takes hold of my arm. He pulls me out into the corridor. He walks a relatively fast pace, just to annoy me. He doesn't even finch when I hiss at him to slow down. He does comply, slowing the pace a little. But we soon get to the designated place, in this case, the control room. Before we stepped Pede into the room, I could hear Megatron's annoyed voice. We walk in. There, before us, was Megatron on the screen, an annoyed look on his faceplate.

"Prime, I demand her - ah, there she is." Optimus glances over at us, Jetfire taking us over to the screen. I bow my helm, the best I could do now.

"Sir, I apologize-"

"Poison Ivy." He interrupts. I lift my helm and looks at him. He gives me a hard glare. No words were exchanged. I had known Megatron long enough that I knew he was angry and disappointed with me.

"Poison Ivy, you're trine has contacted me." My optics widen. Before I can say anything, his faceplate flickers off the screen and Thundercracker's face comes on.

"Poison!" His voice cracks a little. I glare at Optimus for a second.

"You okay 'Cracker?"

"Am I okay? What about you? If any fragging Autobots—"

"Thunder! Cool your circuits! I can handle myself" I suddenly growl. His bottom lip-plate starts to tremble.

"I'm sorry. Just…I need you here." He says. I frown slightly.

"No. I'm sorry. Just stressed and over annoyed. This is my fault, TC. I should be there right now. But I'm here. I'm sorry." He smiles sadly.

My little brother was always a little jokester. But seeing him like this broke my spark. He had always been there for me. I needed to be there for him. He had always cheered me up when I was sad. But only once before had I seen him this sad. But I had been there to cheer him up. It had been when our mech creator, Fleetingstar, died. It had made him crawl up in his berth for a few solar cycles, and cry. He has a major depression problem. Our femme creator had taken it a lot better than him.

* * *

><p><em>Speaking of her, I wonder how she is taking it. <em>

Our femme creator was named Spiral. She had an ability to temporally confuse someone with illusions. The last time I had seen her, she had been all black with white breastplate and pelvic plate. She has a usual optic color, purple in this case.

Getting back to the topic at servo, Megatron's faceplate popped up next to Thundercracker's.

"Prime, when will she be returned to us?" he snarled. Prime seemed to blink, then shake his helm.

"Two solar cycles, at the most." Megatron nods and looks back at me.

"Give 'em Pit**(4)**." Both him and Thundercracker's helm's flicker off. I smirk. I sure would give them Pit. Jetfire probably would get most of the tormenting. My smirk continues to grow.

"Jetfire, take our _guest**(5)**_ to her room. Give her some Energon, also." Optimus says, looking at both of us. My optics narrow. Talking about be as if I weren't even there wasn't the best way to treat a femme.

"I do have a designation." I snarl. They both ignore me and continue on their conversation. They soon finish and Jetfire walks me back to my room. An Energon cube suddenly appears in his servo and he hands it to be.

"'Night." With that, he disappears behind the automatic door. A strained groan escapes my vocalizer. I walk over to the berth and set the cube down. Glancing around, I notice another room. Walking in, I notice that it's a private wash racks. I walk into the shower, taking off my breast plating, pelvic plating, visor and mask, in the process. The water washes away all my doubts about actually seeing my trine. Maybe Megatron just wanted to raise hope, make me think of something while I was here. I roll my optics. Maybe I should just try to enjoy my stay here at the Autobot's base. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

><p>I step out of the shower, an oversized human towel wrapped around my exposed protoform. Placing my breast and pelvic plating back on, I decided to leave my mask off. My visor slaps on. Throwing the towel near the clean stack, I walk back into the other room. Grabbing the Energon cube of the berth, I level it with my mouth-plate.<p>

"Primus, don't let this _stay _be fragged up." With that, I drink the Energon and dispose the cube. Hoping onto the berth, my visor slip off, and I fall into an unusual recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>**If you don't know what that means, go look it up. **

**(2): Meaning that she has Autobot blood in her. **

**(3): Don't worry Poison, I'm like that too! **

**(4):She will give them hell. :D**

**(5):Twisting her words, Optimus, will get you nowhere.**

**Poison Ivy: Lea!**

**Me: Crap. *Turns around and sees a pissed Poison Ivy. Smiles nervously and runs away, closely followed by Poison Ivy.*  
><strong>


	3. Promises

**Hey! Sorry, but another really short update. Sorry! I've been sick for the past few days so that's how I got this updated. I might put this on hold for a few days/weeks so I can have at least 2 chapters in stock. Thank you Saiyanpride248 for reviewing! You're COOLBEANZ! She saved me from being brutally poked! **

**Warning:Rushedness, a little bit of foreshadowing, mysterious voices, fawning over accents...**

** Me:Who wants to do the disclaimer? **

**Spiral: I'll do it! TheLoveDov does not own Transformers: Cybertron, besides Hasbro's characters. She only owns her OC's, including me! **

**Me:Thank you Spiral! Also Red Knight is a totally made up Transformer. If he is already owned by Hasbro, or someone else, I'm sorry! But I still like his name.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Poison Ivy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Darkness shrouded everything in sight. Most dreams for me would be like this. It was shattered when two white orbs started to drift towards me. Looking at them closer, I notice one of them was brighter, and larger, than the other. The brighter one was white with red and black specs. The dimmer one was white with green and blue specs. My optics widen with realization. These were sparks! And by the colors of the specs, I think I knew who they were. <em>

"_Fleetingstar, Fleetwing?"_

_The brighter one suddenly flings itself at my servo. It goes right through. Memories, none of my own, suddenly flow through my processor. One of the memories was of two seekerlings testing out their wings for the first time. My optics widen again. _

"_Mech creator?" I croak. The brighter spark seems the nod, while the other spark floats over, slowly, almost sadly. _

"_Fleetwing" I say softly. The truth comes down on me like four tons of bricks. _

"_You're not coming back are you?" Before Fleetwing's spark can nod, a Voice answers for him. _

"_He may come back, but only if you promise something." _

_I look around, looking for the one responsible for talking. The Voice chuckles. _

"_I am Primus." Gasping, I glance around once more. _

"_I may be able to bring him back, only if you promise me something." Since words didn't want to come, I nod slowly. _

"_Since you're already halfway there, it might be easy. You must promise to fall in love with one of the Autobots."_

"_What?" I shriek. The two sparks scatter, moving a little ways away. _

"_I can't fall in love with an Autobot! That's against Decepticon nature!" The God chuckles again. _

"_You are already falling for one. But I always have another option for you…"_

_Nodding my head for him to continue, he complies. _

"_You can go back to the Decepticons, but as a spy." Thinking, I smile slightly. No one really _liked_ Megatron. But betraying the Decepticons, my brother, was just not right. _

"_How much time do I have to think?" _

"_One solar cycle. I will come to you when you recharge." Suddenly his aura of power disappeared. Looking back at the sparks, I notice Fleetwing's had disappeared also. _

_My tank starts to feel uncomfortable with all the different emotions stored in it. Sadness weighed down the most. Fleetingstar's spark suddenly starts to grow brighter. Shielding my optics with my servo, I look away, but then glance hesitantly towards him. A gasp comes from my vocalizor. Standing there was my mech creator. His wings were spread open proudly. He smiles at my shocked look. Making sure it really was him; I look him up and down. Broad shoulders? Check. Red, white and black wings? Check. Cheeky grin? Double check. My bottom lip starts to tremble at the memory of the last time I say him, when I was awake. His shoulders, torso and helm battered, his once red, white and black wings gone from his very back, and a horrified expression, while there was a tear stain on his cheek. Energon tears start coming before I can stop them. Fleetingstar smiles sadly. _

"_It's alright young one. It was my time any way." **(1)**But it only makes me cry harder. He suddenly starts to get blurry. _

"_Creator? Don't leave me!" He smiles sadly again. "I'll always be with you my sparkling…" _

"_No!" I shriek _

* * *

><p>My optics online and I shoot up. I was panting and Energon tears were trailing off of my faceplate. Continuing to sob, I check my internal <strong>(2)<strong>chrono. 7:49 AM, Earth time.

"How long did that fragging dream go for?" I said to myself. Trying to rub the tears off of my optics, my mask and visor suddenly clip on, nearly pinning my digit. Hissing, I shake my digit, flipping a little Energon on the ground.

"What the pit!" I growl. I was suddenly aware of beeping of the automatic door. Still holding my digit, I make a split second decision. Get my offline brother back, while betraying my little brother, or deal with the thought of having to live while my brother was offline? The door opens and in comes Jetfire, along with a sneering Hotshot. Noticing their changing expressions towards my berth, I glance over. Energon tears. Groaning softly, I walk over to the wash racks and grab the towel I had used the night before.

"Why would I believe a slagging dream? Primus? Hah! Shows how paranoid I am…." I grumble to myself as I wipe up my tears. Noticing my digit, I sigh and glance up at them.

"Wait can we even be paranoid?" I ask myself softly.

_Yup. I'm paranoid, crazy and maybe a little bi-polar.**(3)** _

Shaking my head, I continue looking at their confused looks. Jetfire shrugs, barely noticeable.

"I heard you talking, quite loudly actually, and thought I'd come check on you. Hotshot tagged along." Primus, that accent…**(4)**

_Poison Ivy, snap out of it! _

"And you shrieked" Hotshot sneers further. A glare was sent his way. I was still trying to compose myself. If I had been at my base, I would've swatted whoever had come, away, and stayed in my room the whole solar cycle. But no. I had to get captured and crash into an emotional wreck. Great. Throwing the towel back into the wash racks, I notice the two mechs taking interest in me.

_Should I be flattered or insulted? _

_Be flattered. _

Nearly jumping, I growl.

_What, you're back? I thought you we're my imagination. _

The Voice snorts, as if thinking my words were nothing.

_Imagination? I'm hurt. Really. _

A drip of something brings me back. Looking at my digit, I snort.

"How in the pit do I do this?" I ask myself softly. Jetfire glances at Hotshot and nods slightly. My helm shoots up at them as the walk slowly over to me. What was that question again? Oh, right. Become a spy for them. Still have to think about that a little longer. My ends of my wings flick nervously.

_Maybe I should take that offer..._ _Can you imagine me on the Autobot's faction? _

_Yes, I do. _

_Go away! _

_No. _

_Go. Away! _

They were still approaching me. The little voice distracted me long enough from them to get close enough to me. Staying still, I decide my decision.

"You taking me to you're leader? Because I need to talk to him." Jetfire and Hotshot gave me suspicious looks but nodded. They toke hold of my arms, Hotshot rather roughly, and led me out of the room. I tried to memorize the directions but utterly failed. They stopped at a plain automatic door. Hotshot kept hold of me while Jetfire went up to the door and said something into his comm. system. The door opened and Hotshot led me in. Optimus Prime rose from where he was sitting. The Prime nodded to Hotshot. Hotshot nodded back, let go of me and left, without saying anything. Jetfire stayed close to the door. Sitting on a transformer sized chair, I give my attention to Prime. He sat.

"Hello Poison Ivy. From what I've heard, you're pretty important." Pretty important? Hah! I'm an assassin. That's all.

"Prime, I would like to make a deal with you." He gave me his full attention. He seemed a little curious about my tone.

"About that information…. I'm usually kept in the dark about Megatron's plans but…..I do have an idea. No one really likes Megatron. Well, besides Thunderblast**(5)**. But that's beside the point. Do you mind…..if I become a spy for the Autobots?" My words sounded so unreal. Optimus and Jetfire seemed to think so also. Optimus' optics widen. Jetfire sputters. The Prime seems to think this over. "Before I answer, what, in the past, have been you're failed missions?" A little confused, I answer, "My failed missions? Back on Cybertron, I only failed thrice. The last mission was the hardest. A mech named Red Knight, I think." His optics widen again.

"You're-!" I smiled slightly.

"Yes, but it was a failed attempt. The other two were Cyberninja's, the students of Yoketron, Jazz and Prowl." Optimus glances at Jetfire. He stands. A small smile was showing. My optics were locked on Optimus' faceplate. He chuckles slightly.

"Welcome to the team, Poison Ivy." Spark pulsing, I stand and shake his outstretched servo.

"I would like you not to tell everybot on your team." He nods. Jetfire walks over. He shakes my servo also. "Welcome to the team." My processor does a flip as he says that.

_What is it with accents? Why do I love them so much? _

* * *

><p><strong>(1): He can't hug her because it's a dream. I feel bad for making her cry :( <strong>

**(2): Aka her internal clock. **

**(3): I think everyone is like that...**

**(4): His accent makes him irresistible! **

**(5): *Cough*Slut*Cough* **

**Anyways, the reason why I'm putting this on hold for a little bit is that I need to focus on getting caught up with school, and I need to work on _Love whiteouts the past, right? _Now a little about Poison Ivy._  
><em>**

**Past Occupations: Hatched/Sparked an Autobot - Decepticon Assassin - Autobot Spy**

**Strengths: Her knowledge in fighting, servo-to-servo combat, surprising her enemy's. **

**Weakness: Mechs with accents, she can't fight for a long time. **

**Relations**

**Spiral/Fleetingstar: Creators **

**Thundercracker/ Fleetwing: Brothers**

**Duskstrike/ Retro: Trine mates, adoptive siblings. **

**Starscream: Her ex...  
><strong>


	4. Downtime and a Talk

**Alright. Another short-ish chapter. I've been having very major cases of writers block, and I've been pretty busy lately.**

**Warnings:Little angst-y in the beginning, and little suggestiveness in the end. **

**Me:Retro, you get to do the disclaimer. **

**Retro:But!**

**Me:Do it.**

**Retro:TheLoveDov does not own Transformers Cybertron. She only owns her OC's. This chapter is at the Decepticon base. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poison Ivy POV<strong>_

"_When you get valuable information, send us it as soon as you get it. However, do not blow your cover. If you, there might not be anything we can do. Poison Ivy, you are hereby known as a spy for the Autobot faction," _Optimus' voice still rung through my processor. It had been five solar cycles since talking to the Autobots, four solar cycles since I've joined. My digits slowly trace the seams on the brother's helm. His armor was so grey, his chassis so cold. Tears threaten to spill but pride kept them held. My brothers once vibrate optics no longer danced with amusement. His wings would never touch the cold gusts of wind.

His last real words had been, "Don't get blown up now." His lack of seriousness always astounded me. He had only been twenty-five thousand years old. It might seem old for human's sake, but it really was young. We would miss our brother. A sound makes me slightly flinch and I slowly drew my optics up. My younger brother was there. His oddly colored optics were full with sadness, as if reflecting off of my own. Standing and reaching over to him, I pull him into a tight hug. He immediately starts to shake. His sobs rack his whole chassis. My sobs were suppressed when Crumplezone appears in the doorway. Giving him a death glare, I comm. him.

"_**You say anything, you're dead." **_

He shudders involuntary and nods. He quickly walks away. A small smirk covers my hidden faceplate. Crumplezone seemed a little feathery in the helm but at least he obeys. Meanwhile, Thundercracker slowly pulls away. Energon tears were still slowly slipping down his faceplate; but he was slowly calming himself down. Since I was such a good big sister, my mask pulls back and I gently kiss his fore-helm.

"Thundercracker, you still have me. Always will. I'm not going nowhere for a long time." He smiles stiffly, sadness tinted within.

"I'm just glad that I have you back here, away from those Autobots." My mouthplate twists into a smile.

"I'm glad too. However, it is not fair how everyone has an accent except me! Even you have one!" The blue and orange jet chuckles lightly.

"You can always download one right now." My smile twists into a frown.

"But I'm too lazy," I hold out the last syllable. A real smile cracks his faceplate. He laughs softly. My mask snaps on suddenly, surprising both of us. Thundercracker looks at me curiously, but all I supply was a shrug. My mask seemed to be doing that a lot now.

* * *

><p>A tap on the automatic door of my room brings me from my lazy state. Standing and walking over, my optics widen slightly as Megatron stood outside my door, an impatient expression implanted on his face.<p>

"Poison Ivy, would you mind coming with me to the throne room?" He hisses slightly. His attitude was not new, for he would be like this after a lost battle and such. Noting, I decide to try and stay on his good side for the time being. But luck didn't seem to be on my side.

"What were you thinking, femme?" he hisses dangerously. Wincing, my processor replays those words over and over. What was I thinking? Why did I get captured? Why did I join the Autobots? Sighing softly, but I raise my chin not to hurt my pride further more.

"I'm sorry sir. They caught me off-guard, which is a hard thing to do. It won't happen again, or so help me Primus, I'll give up my wrist knifes. And you know how much I prize them." His chuckles lowly, clearing pleased. For some reason, Megatron had a soft spot for me. He didn't know that I knew, so I kept it a secret. Maybe it was because I didn't depend on him to rescue me, or that I was a loyal, or so he thought. Yes, I had been a pretty loyal soldier. Maybe even loyal than Shockwave himself. Truth to be told, Megatron didn't really have a lot of truthful soldiers. He picked them were ever he went. Ransack and Crumblezone were both from Speed Planet, while Scourge and his crew were from Jungle Planet. And of course Thunderblast, an earthen 'bot.

"Did you record any information while you were at the Autobot's base?" Come to think of it, not much information was exchanged. I guess I would be kept in the dark no matter which side I was going to be on.**(1)** Shaking my helm with slight difficult, my spark pulses with sudden reaching. My hidden icy optics lock onto his ice colored optics. Suddenly, alarms blared and lights lit up. An intruder was here, and I think I might just know who it was. Megatron continues to the throne room, while I go to the Command centre. The red and purple dragon was there, along with TC, Flirt and Feather.

"Perfect nick-names," I mutter. They all glance at me. TC's faceplate was lit up with a smile.

"They're here!" Looking at him curiously, I walk over to him. The monitor was showing two Decepticon seekers. Since they both had their backs to the camera, it was hard to make out how they were. One had more a defined figure, almost feminine. The more feminine one had silver plating where the armor wasn't covering, while the armor was black. The upper torso, that was seen, seemed to have scarlet red accents. The other being had been more masculine was mostly blue with green accents. Wait…. They both turned and smiled at the camera. The feminine one had a black battle mask with silver and red highlights. The other had a blue visor.

"Duskstrike! Retro!" I laugh happily. A hissing of the launch bay door makes me turn. Dusktrike hurries over to me and embraces me quickly. Retro joins us. Feathers and Flirt look at us strangely, while the purple dragon makes a comment.

"You're trine?" TC nods for me, since I was currently getting squeezed half to death. Duskstrike lets go, her mask retracting. Retro also draws back, smiling at me.

"You finally got a battle mask," I state with a smile. She senses my smile and she smiles back.

"Of course I did! I did it to honor you. We knew you weren't offline, but I thought I would surprise you when we would see you." Flirt- aka Ransack- owns up to his nickname and smiles at Duskstrike.

"Another pretty faceplate." The three of us back up while Dusktrike snarls at Ransack. He and Feather scatter out of the room, eventually followed by Purple dragon. The three of us start snickering while Duskstike cracks a smile. She eventually starts to laugh.

_Oh how good it was to have them back.**(2)**_

* * *

><p>"So, wait, what? You're with the Autobots? Cool!" Duskstrike and Retro had such encouraging looks that I thought they also wanted to become Autobots. Retro smiles knowingly.<p>

"I thought you never had it in you." We were all currently in my room. Thundercracker had helped Retro install two more berths in my room. It's weird how Megatron had allowed it, but he's just getting weirder and weirder every solar cycle.

"I'm appreciated that you two are happy with my decision, but I don't know how TC is going to take it. He grew up reading the Decepticon rules and orders. He'll be crushed if I tell him. What should I do?" All my composure was crushed at the thought of TC feeling betrayed. He'd probably feel betrayed, mad, and hatred for me. What would I do? I had already lost one brother; I didn't need to lose another.

Duskstrike suddenly perks up.

"Why are you acting so stressed? It isn't like you. I know you just joined the A-Bots. But the last time you were like this was when you and 'Screamer were 'facing." If Transformers could blush, my faceplate would be a deep scarlet. Retro snickers as Dusktrike smirks.

"Well? Are you 'facing him? Or are you with someone else?" My optics widen.

"WH-what! I'm not interfacing with any-mech! No way, no how!" Retro continues to snicker as Dusktrike cracks a cocky grin.

"Then why are you acting so defensive? I know you Poison Ivy, and when you're like this, you're crushing on some mech. Who is it?" Shaking my head, I divert my optics to the so interesting floor. The two other seekers continue to snicker.

"Alright Poison. We're going to play a game. When I say a word, you have to say the first thing that comes to mind. Okay?" I look at her a little skeptically but nod. A devilish grin replaces the cocky grin.

"Sky."

"Trine."

"Decepticons."

"War."

"Cybertron."

"Black-hole."

"Autobots."

"Optimus Prime."

"Arrogant?"

"Hotshot."

"Old?"

"Vector Prime."

"Charming?"

"…Crosswise."

"Flier?"

"Evac."

"Sparklings?"

"Mate."

"Handsome?"

"Jet-, no one."

Both Dusktrike and Retro smirk happily. Instead of Dusktrike talking, Retro picks it up.

"Interface."

"Uh, pleasure?"

They both snicker at my uncomfortable voice.

"Jet?"

"…Autobot."

"Autobot."

"Decepticon."

"Decepticon," he mimics.

"War."

"Pleasure?"

"Flirt." He looks at me strangely.

"Mate?"

"Trine." They look at me with curiosity.

"Mech?"

"Femme."

"Loyal."

"Shockwave."

"Love."

"Thundercracker."

"Jet?" He tries again, but to no anvil.

"Seeker." They both cycle air, an equivalent to a human sigh. They finally seemed to give up. Dusktrike looks at me with her red optics, pleadingly.

"Can you at least tell us what he looks like? Like features?" It was my turn to cycle air. They never gave up, did they?

"He's a seeker. He's somewhat bulky, but because of his alt. mode. He's…incredibly…handsome. You can't really see his face because he has a mask," I spoke with a dreamy look in my shown optics.

The good thing about a trine is that you can't keep anything from them. You may say, "That's a good thing?" Yeah, it is a good thing. When you do tell them, they may feel a bit betrayed, but they do forgive you. Dusktrike reached out and traced the scars on my faceplate. Like I said, you can't keep anything from your trine. They know my weak points, flaws, strengths, and pleasure spots. Yup. Pleasure spots. Little creepy, huh? Not really. Trine members are supposed to support one another and usually interfacing is the outcome. I must've missed Retro's lustful look, because he pinned Duskstrike. She let out a giggle. The bad thing about having two femmes and one mech in a trine was that if the mech got aroused, he could take either femme. Retro immediately captured Dusktrike's mouthplates.**(3)**

"How many times did this happen while I was gone?" A moan from Retro made me laugh.

"Nevermind."

* * *

><p><strong>(1): That's gonna be the running gag here. <strong>

**(2): They're gonna have a major role in this. **

**(3): Okay, Duskstrike and Retro are not a pairing. Just saying. **

**Dusktrike: That's right. I'm gonna be with-**

**Me:*Pops up before she can spill*. You're not aloud to say anything. **

**Dusktrike: But!**

**Me:Like I said to Retro, no! **


End file.
